Surgical fastening or stapling devices have been used in the medical industry for several years. Many of these instruments require approximation of various components during use. When applying surgical fasteners to bodily tissue, for example, various structures of the instrument must be within a predetermined distance in order for the device to properly function. In performing some surgical procedures, the surgeon may have difficulty in seeing the necessary components to determine when proper approximation has been achieved. Additionally, even when a surgeon can view the various components being approximated, proper gaps and/or distances may be so minute or precise, that even a trained eye may have difficulty in determining if proper approximation and/or alignment has been achieved.
There currently exist instruments which have color coded elements to inform the user of proper gaps between the components. However, these elements are typically formed in windows in the instruments and require the surgeon to take a close look to obtain the desired information.
Additionally, in laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon typically views the operation in a video screen, e.g., a TV monitor positioned remote from the surgical site. If the indicator is positioned on a handle portion of the instrument, the surgeon would need to look away from the video screen to view the indicator. If the indicator is positioned on the distal end of the instrument, then the indicator must be configured and colored so that it is readily viewable in the video screen, taking into account that the positioning of the instrument relative to the viewing scope may be less than optimum for viewing the indicator and that the illumination inside the body cavity may be limited.
Aside from surgical instrumentation that require approximation of various components during use, other surgical instruments are used in surgical procedures whereby such instruments assume multiple positions and orientations during the surgical procedure. For example, graspers, dissectors, scissors and the like assume open and closed configurations in response to actions by the surgeon. Other devices, e.g., electrocautery devices, lasers and the like, supply energy to the surgical site. When using such instrumentation, it is necessary that the surgeon appreciate the status of the instrument, e.g., open/closed, energized/non-energized, etc., to properly utilize the instrument and perform the surgical procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for improved indicators for surgical instruments which would provide appropriate information to the surgeon in a convenient and efficacious manner. For example, it is desirable for surgical instrumentation to include indicators that would inform surgeons that an event has occurred and/or provide information to the user that the instrument is properly aligned and/or approximated to perform a specific function.